Sentidos
by Natsu.Reita
Summary: Rachel se quiebra y Santana recoge cada uno de los pedazos, sin saberlo. Ambas guiándose sólo por sus sentidos. Pezberry. Femslash. Tabla número 03 de la comunidad spanishfemslash de LJ.


**Título:** Sentidos  
**Capítulo**: 1/5  
**Personajes**: Rachel Berry, Santana López. Menciones de otros personajes de Glee.  
**Pairing:** Pezberry (Crack!Pairing)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **1.343**  
Summary: **Rachel se quiebra y Santana recoge cada uno de los pedazos, sin saberlo. Ambas guiándose sólo por sus sentidos. Pezberry. Femslash. Tabla número 03 de la comunidad spanishfemslash de LJ.  
**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mostrados aquí me pertenecen, a menos que indique lo contrario.  
**Notas del autor:** Las frases en este capítulo son retazos de la canción "I See You" de Mika. Primera entrega de la tabla de sentidos de la comunidad de LJ spanishfemslash. Disfruten.

_"Pero yo te veo."_

—¿Qué mirás, Hobbit? —frunce el ceño, aguantando una media sonrisa que casi logra adornar su cara. Hace ya bastante rato que sentía una mirada encima, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Se voltea, y sorpresa, no era más que ella. Rachel.

Ha pasado muy a menudo en las últimas semanas, no sabe qué tan seguido realmente sucede, pero Santana ha logrado capturarla. Nunca le ha dicho nada, hasta ahora. Sus miradas chocan, y la estrellia del Glee club vuelve a sus asuntos, dejando a la latina extrañada, cada vez más. Sin embargo esta vez Rachel no desvía su mirada, y piensa responder algo. Su lengua choca con sus ideas, y balbucea, ¿nerviosa?, jugando con sus dedos, como un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura.

Y el timbre suena.

Rápidamente recoge sus cosas y se va, y se pierde por el pasillo. Sin ninguna respuesta.

—_"No te habla, y no la conoces en absoluto. No puedes esperar más de ella" _—replica una voz a su lado, la de Brittany, que hace tiempo lleva ojeando un libro que le obsequió la profesora de inglés— Es mi frase favorita. ¿Quién diría que me gustaría este libro? —sonríe adorablemente, cerrando el libro, y amontonándolo con sus cuadernos.

—Bien por ti Brit —ríe de vuelta, mientras se van por los pasillos también, hacía su próxima clase. Mientras en el baño hay una Rachel envuelta en una discusión consigo misma, preguntándole que le pasa. Porque esto no puede seguir así.

_"Por miedo a lo que puedas hacer, no digo nada, solo te miro fijamente."_

Sí, hace unas semanas que estaba así. Perdida en su mundo, y con una inquietud en su pecho. Se decía que era por lo de Finn, hace más de un mes que habían terminado y aún se encontraba molesta, lastimada. Les veía paseando por ahí, la rubia y él, riendo como si nada le importase, aún con Rachel frente a sus narices, con el resentimiento dibujado en su cara. A veces Santana pasaba justo en ese instante y sonreía, quien normalmente se lo tomaría como una sonrisa burlona, sarcástica, un gesto de lastima. Pero entonces posaba su mano en su hombro y un _"¿Nos vamos al ensayo?",_ y la llevaba hasta el salón de coro, con Brittany a su lado, también sonriéndole, como siempre hacía.

Era raro. Eran las mejores amigas de Quinn, quien le daban palmaditas en el hombro para que siguiera adelante. Tal vez no era más que interés, al fin y al cabo las regionales estaban cerca y no ganarían con su cantante estrella en ese estado, pero igual Rachel lo aceptada, no tenía nada más. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a convertirse mucho más raro.

_Muy raro._

Rachel comenzaba a observar a la latina más de lo debido. Como en el Glee Club, cuando limaba sus uñas sin mucho interés a lo que decía el señor Schue sobre la lección. Una ceja alzada, su mirada sería, y fija en su tarea, como si fuese un ejercicio matemático por resolver, y nada la interrumpía -ni los reclamos de Mercedes a voz alzada por dejarla a un lado en el primer solo-, hasta que paraba, subía la mirada, justo a nivel de ella, y Rachel se sonrojaba, y miraba de nuevo al profesor.

Y así, tres, cuatro o diez veces más. En el coro, en clases, en la hora de almuerzo, incluso en la salida, cuando Santana quedaba con Quinn a la entrada del instituto y Rachel la observaba, de lejos. Porque no podía decir nada. No es como si tuviese algo que decir –no sabía que era eso, y no estaba segura si quería averiguarlo-.

_"Y sueño. Tropiezo contigo."_

El colmo fue cuando dejó de_ verla_, y empezó _pensarla_. La veía en su mente, y le distraía. Se armaba situaciones hipotéticas, donde era invitada a tomar un café, y ambas pasaban una tarde calmada y amistosa. _Amistosa_. Se aseguraba de repetirse esa frase una y otra vez, sólo para asegurarse _-¿A ella misma?-_ que de eso se trataba todo. Rachel necesitaba una nueva amiga, y de alguna manera se encaprichó con ella. De cualquier manera, seguía soñando despierta, riendo disimuladamente cuando recordaba alguna ocurrencia soltada por la latina en la última reunión del club. Tan ensimismada estaba que un día incluso tropezó con la susodicha.

—Cuidado por donde vas, Anna Frank —Santana logra quitársela de encima, más delicadamente de lo que pretendía, y logra atajar una de las libretas que cargaba antes de que caiga al piso. De nuevo no hay respuesta, pero ni el intento, y Rachel intenta escabullirse una vez que se ha alisado su vestido, y puesto todo en su lugar, pero un agarre repentino de parte de Santana le hace interrumpir su plan, y nota la confusión de su rostro y con un toque de preocupación, aunque esto último puede estar imaginándolo— Rachel… ¿Estás bien?

—No… No —y no sabe que más responder. Se le ha escapado del gran cumulo de palabras que se amontonan en sus labios, que quiere decir pero no puede, porque ni ella misma las reconoce. Unas lágrimas solitarias caen en sus mejillas y es en ese momento cuando nota que está llorando. No lo sabe. No sabe porque se siente así, con el pecho comprimido, con su respiración forzada, y con un nudo en la garganta. Se siente a morir, y todo culpa de esa chica, que ahora se encuentra mucho más confundida, y casi dolida. ¿Empatía, tal vez? De cualquier manera no se queda a averiguarlo y huye de ahí, del pasillo, de esas paredes, y lo único que quiere es llegar a su cuarto y echarse a llorar en su cama.

_"La verdad sea dicha."_

Llega a su casa y ni se molesta en saludar a sus padres. Tal vez ya llegaron del trabajo, tal vez no, de cualquier manera corre escalera arriba y tranca la puerta tras de sí. La habitación está bañada de oscuridad aunque aún sea de tarde, debido a las gruesas cortinas que la resguardan de los últimos rayos del sol. Es casi poético, pero Rachel no le interesa. Quiere dejar de pensar por un largo rato, y dormir. Pero por su puesto su mente no la dejará, ni mucho menos su corazón, que ahora late desaforado, por la tristeza, por la sorpresa, o por el simple hecho de que la vio, sin importar lo que sucedió. Cae pesada en su cama, boca abajo, esconde ambos brazos bajo la almohada. Suspira y no hace más nada.

Era en estos momentos donde llamaba a Finn o a Kurt para que la consolasen. No puede hablar con Kurt, ahora debe estar en Dalton con sus propios problemas, y sus nuevo amigos —no es que le juzgase, estaba siguiendo con su nueva vida, empezando de nuevo, y se lo merecía, después de tanto; y Finn está fuera de las opciones, por razones obvias. Así que Rachel no le queda otra de tragar pesado y lidiar con eso ella sola.

Sola.

Y sigue insistiendo que todo se resume a eso, y tal vez tenga en parte razón. Salió de una relación que había deseado tanto, y de nuevo estaba como el comienzo, aunque no fuese la misma Rachel. Ahora era más madura, y con una cicatriz más que agregar, pero estaba bien, tenía que lidiar con eso. Incluso con ese nuevo inconveniente. No estaba enamorada, de eso estaba segura. Nunca se había sentido atraída a ninguna chica antes, así que aquello era nuevo y desconcertante. Además, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas del instituto, iba a ser Santana la elegida?

—No puede ser eso… —murmuró contra la almohada, y se acurrucó aún más contra las sábanas. Después de unas horas de dar vueltas a su cabeza el mismo asunto, decidió rendirse. Ya tendría el resto de la semana, y el fin, y los siguientes días para lidiar con ese revoltijo de sentimientos y dramas. Y sobre lo de hoy, ya le inventaría cualquier excusa a Santana por la mañana. Y con ese ultimó pensamiento pudo, finalmente, dormir.


End file.
